The Burnt Out Tree
by AngelShiroBara
Summary: This is an Original story about my Original male character Omega as he searches for his ancestry and answers regarding his Fathers unique DNA. This fic is based on a mixture of different cultural mythology and fantasy in a medieval/middleearth-like setting.


Another day was dawning, and Omega was basking in the suns rays as it rose in the sky; another night gone and still no answers to be found. He made his way home through the woods and opened the door quietly so as not to wake anyone; but of course there would be one person awake well be for the dawn, his Mother Chi.

"Another long night?" She asked knowingly from the kitchen hearth as she prepared breakfast for their family.

"Yes, but we shall see what fruits it bears," He replied; the same answer he had given for the past 15 out of 16 years of his life.

"All answers will be given in time when the Gods see fit to grace us with them, and not a moment sooner," She replied solemnly, as was her custom.

"Do you need any help? I know Father is still sleeping" he asked, taking the bowls that she tries to balance on one arm. For being a Mage, Omega always wondered why his Mother wasn't keen on using her abilities to make objects move from one place to another or simply shifted shape and sprouted more arms when it was convenient. She was only 6' tall and very petite and slender for her size; making her appear willowy and graceful, belying her underlying skill and strength. The sun shown through the window as the clouds shifted, and Omega paused in setting the table to take in the sight of its rays as they appeared to set his Mothers hair aflame; a fiery kaleidoscope of golden auburn and tawny embers to behold. He set the bowls at each place on the table, studying each chair and admiring their various carvings and workmanship; all of them had been designed by the person who sat in them as a form of unique expression, showcasing a glimpse into the personalities of His Parents, his 12 siblings, and himself.

"He'll know that you've gone out again you know, and I know that he won't be happy about it," Chi sighed, setting down 2 large loaves of dark bread and tureen of hearty porridge.

"I'm going to wake him now for breakfast and I do have some good news to give him; I shot an elk just before dawn halfway into the thicket. Hephystian can help me skin it and divide the meat later," Omega said with a wink, causing Chi to shake her head. Her half-dragon Husband up early and Her second eldest Son waking to the chore of skinning and paring an entire elk. Good morning indeed…..

Omega made his way out of the kitchen, through the hall and out into the foyer, crossing the dark marble floor and climbing the staircase that lead to the upper floors of his family's modest estate. The richly decorated halls were silent at this time of the morning as he paused outside of the double oaken doors of his parents chambers. Even through the thick wood and iron his Father Goruda could still be heard snoring thunderously and not for the first time in his life Omega wondered how his Mother ever slept. He took a deep breath and knocked thrice before entering, ducking swiftly as a small ball of flame hit the stone archway just above the door. Goruda slit his eyes open and stretched his enormous form slowly, unfurling the many feet of his gigantic figure from the fur blankets and rising slowly from the bed. He glanced at Omega as he donned his robe and pursed his lips; studying his Son like an investigator studies the scene of crime, guileless and efficient.

"There's mud on your boots and you stink of pine trees; you've gone out again in the night haven't you?" He asked, which was pointless because he already knew the answer.

"I have Father and I felled an Elk just before dawn," Omega replied.

"You felled an Elk and tried sticking your nose into our ancestry again. Well? Have you found anything? Collected any new or fascinating information?" He asked petulantly, tossing his long raven hair behind his shoulders and attempting to flex the stiffness from his smooth fleshy scales. He detested mornings.

"No of course not, you know I never find anything," Omega tossed off nonchalantly with a shrug, downplaying the true depth of longing he felt within for information about their ancestors.

"Yet you search endlessly like a dog off the scent. As though there is nothing more useful you could be doing to employ your time," Goruda growled irritably as his Son shifted anxiously from foot to foot.

"Father I..

"Enough. Go and wake the others while I dress before our repast grows cold," He said dismissively, waving his Son out of his sight. Omega turned and strode from the room, his hands balled into fists in his frustration as he made his way to his siblings' rooms knocking on doors and rousing the rest of his family before making his way back down to the Kitchen where his Father sat at the head of the table, Chi seated beside him on the right. Omega took his seat on Goruda's left without making eye contact with his Patriarch as the other noisily clamored in; a cacophony of scrapping chairs and morning chatter that was lost on Omega as he sat lost in thought. Would his Father never understand his quest?


End file.
